


Stolen Rest

by Croftle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pharah's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croftle/pseuds/Croftle
Summary: “Angela! I’m on my way!” I shout as I start running to her sleeping quarters. Luckily, our rooms were directly next to each other. We had changed the location of our rooms, so that we could be ‘neighbours’, when we became close friends. I barge out of my room, my bare feet almost slipping on the polished metal floor, and hastily try to open her door. Dammit… It’s locked, of course it is.





	Stolen Rest

“No! Stay back! Don’t-” 

My eyes shoot open as I hear these words being screamed from a nearby room, a stark contrast to the midnight silence. Intruders? Why haven’t they sound the alarm? All the agents would’ve been awake by now if the intruders already reached out sleeping quarters.

As quickly as I can, I sit up, pull the sheets from on top of me and stand up from the bed. Another scream pierces the walls, and now that I’m more awake, I could recognise whose voice it is, filling me with panic, almost bursting.

“Angela! I’m on my way!” I shout as I start running to her sleeping quarters. Luckily, our rooms were directly next to each other. We had changed the location of our rooms, so that we could be ‘neighbours’, when we became close friends. I barge out of my room, my bare feet almost slipping on the polished metal floor, and hastily try to open her door. Dammit… It’s locked, of course it is. She always liked privacy…

“Whoever is inside, don’t you dare hurt her!” I scream, continuously hitting my shoulder against the door, trying to open it another way and maybe stop them, whoever they are, from hurting her. After several hits, my shoulder throbs terribly and my concern morphs into panic as I begin to notice that the room is silent. Oh God... I take several steps back, and ignoring the terrible pain in my shoulder, I sprint towards the door and brace myself for the impact. “Leave her,”

“Alone!” I scream at the top of my lungs as my body hits the door. The lock breaks and the door opens, and the momentum makes me tumble to the ground, hitting my shoulder again, making me grit my teeth to stifle a pained groan as I stand up to prepare to attack these intruders.

However, when I take a quick look around the room, these is no one.

Only Angela, curled up, hugging her knees to her chest, which is heaving heavy breaths as she buries her head in her knees. When she hears the door burst open, her head shoots up and looks at me in an expression of surprise and fear. Angela’s eyes are wide, red and swollen, full of fear as if she didn’t recognize me.

It takes me a few moments to realise what happened here, Angela had a nightmare; a terrible one. My chest tightens at the sight of her.  
“Oh, Angela…” I say as I push the door closed and cautiously start walking towards her.

The single bed was against the far corner of the room, like every other one in the sleeping quarters. Angela was curled up, as if pushing herself against the corner, burying her head in her knees once again. 

I get closer and slowly sit on the edge of bed, so as to not startle her, and I notice that her whole body was shivering. At the slight shift of weight on the bed, Angela moves further against the wall, as if she was afraid of me. My brows furrow at the thought.

Her shaking hands were wrapped around her legs; and slowly and cautiously, I put my own my own hand gently on top of hers. Her body jolts away from the touch, but she doesn’t swat away my hand, so I keep it there.

“Ang…” I call out to her again, trying to make her look at me, her face remains hidden. “Angela.” I try again, and her reply is only a broken and stifled sob. “It’s me, Fareeha.” I whisper, trying to bring her back to reality, gently squeezing her hand.

After a few short moments, she shifts her hand around slightly so that mine and hers are palm to palm, and holds it tightly, as if to confirm that I was real, as her chests heaves another choked sob, trying to hold the crying in. Slowly, I slide closer to her and wrap my other arm around her, Angela’s body stiffens at the touch but I don’t pull away. She shakes her head slightly; her shivering never falters.

I squeeze her shoulder reassuringly, “Ang, it’s okay to cry.” I say, as I rub my thumb against the back of her hand.

Hearing those words, her body tenses up again, but only for a few seconds. She shakily sobs silently into her knees at first.

I whisper reassurances into her ear, trying to calm her down as my eyes start to brim with tears as well. My heart is overwhelmed with sorrow, with each sob, choked cry and shiver, my whole body aches for her and the tears burn for her, silently willing that my own suffering will somehow remove a fraction of hers. Never have I felt such a feeling so strong, so painful in such a short time. The only feeling similar to this was built up over years and years of guilt and pain, and yet, it is still inferior to this.

As my mind clouds itself with all of these thoughts, all the memories between Angela go through my mind; none of them were like this.

Angela was always the one with the contagious, gentle smile gracefully painted on her face, the one who always glowed with an aura of pure joy. And now, seeing her like this, looking so small and fragile, my heart aches terribly. The pain in my shoulder is nothing compared to this.

I wrap my arm around her back, trying to hold her broken pieces together, as her sobs grow, my thumb rubbing comforting circles into her shoulder. A tear slides down my cheek as I try to control my breathing, making sure she doesn’t notice that I’ve started to cry slowly.

Her head moves up from her knees and she looks at me, as if she just realised something. Her cheeks glisten with never-ending tears as her sapphire blue eyes bore into mine. Another sob escapes her and she squeezes her eyes shut as she buries her face in the crook of my neck and her other hand holds my shoulder, as if trying to anchor herself to reality as her body stopped shaking.

“I-It’s really you…” her breath hitches, briefly stopping her from talking, “I thought you-” She stops herself from continuing, barely above a whisper as another pained cry escaped her.  
“Yes, it’s me, why wouldn’t I be?” I says, as steadily as I could, to reassure her as I squeeze her hand, sniffling slightly.

There’s a short moment of silence, apart from the occasional sob from Angela.

“I f-felt so useless…” she whispers as she starts crying again, her hands tighten around me as I start to feel her tears land on my neck.

I’m taken aback by her words, “W-what?”

“I couldn’t do anything. You- I tried to help you, but h-he was there and, and-“ She looks up at me, more tears flooding her cheeks, leaving glistening trails behind them. Between hitched breaths, she gives out a gasp as an expression I can’t decipher is painted over her face.

I try to understand what she said and what she’s thinking. “He? It was just a dream, habibti, don’t worry. I’m here, alive and safe.” I say, looking straight into her red eyes with my own as I try to will the tears from flowing, with little to no victory.

A look of guilt mixed with concern and sadness contorts her face, as she tries to says something, but stops herself before doing so. 

Her eyes trail down my cheeks, as the hand that was previously on my shoulder moves up to my right one. Her thumb traces my tattoo, simultaneously wiping away some of my tears. My chest tightens and I can feel a warmth accumulating in my cheeks at the touch; and my confusion does nothing but increase with each passing second. I’ve certainly never felt this way either…

She looks back into my eyes and I feel like I’m drowning in the sea of her azure orbs. What is happening to me? I think to myself, as I try to push these feeling away for now.

Angela looks as if she was about to start crying again, “Fareeha, I-I’m so sorry…” Her thumb strokes my cheek again as she gives me a sad smile, “You come here, ready to fight off anyone just to save me, and all I do is make you cry.” 

Her arm unwraps from around me and lands on my shoulder. I wince at the throbbing it causes, but I try to not show it. She immediately lifts her hand off of me.  
“…and injure your shoulder.” She huffs as the mood lightens slightly, despite the dull ache in my arm, I can’t help but miss the arm that was around me and the warmth it provided.

She still looks troubled, obviously, but it looks like she’s feeling better. I let out a sigh of relief at that, and I clear my throat slightly before I talk to avoid it from cracking. “It’s perfectly fine, Ang. When this room fell silent after your shouting, I had to open it as quickly as I could… I-I thought you were-“ I stop myself from talking any further when my voice started wavering. Even just the concept or thought of how that sentence ends makes her throat run dry.

“That makes two of us, then…” She says, barely above a whisper. Before I could ask, she shakes her head and blinks away some new tears, she clearly didn’t want to talk about it. “But… Still,” She says as she looks at me with a gentle smile, this time not too much of a sad one.

“Thank you.” Angela says as she leans back into our previous embrace, this time not nearly as heart-wrenching, not at all. It sends a relieving warmth through my chest, painting a smile on my face as I wrap my arms back around her, and she does the same. The floral scent of her and her shampoo was almost intoxicating as I inhaled, building up a red hue on my cheeks which is hopefully not noticeable in the dark.

Said darkness was starting to make my fatigue very evident as I let out a small yawn, and settle deeper into the embrace. My chin rests on the top of her head as I glance towards a small clock on the wall. 3:47AM.

“Angela.” I call, barely above a whisper. She hums in acknowledgement.

“You should get some more rest.” I say as I start to very reluctantly pull away from this near perfect embrace.

My movements are halted as her arms tighten around me and her head buries itself into the crook of my neck. 

“Stay?” She whispers.

I give out a sigh, and slowly start laying down with her arms still wrapped around me. She moves slightly, resting her head on my chest and making sure she doesn’t put any pressure on my shoulder.  
A gentle smile curves my lips as I instinctively pull her closer.

 

“How could I say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
